The End
by Starlit-Mindset
Summary: Double D is tired of being Kevin's toy and decides to end their pseudo-relationship once and for all. Edd-centric. Rated M for mature themes. [KevEdd]


A/N: Hello! I don't really have much to say other than I hope you enjoy this story. It's my first fanfiction in years and I hope I did the characters justice. This is mainly centered on Double D's feelings, and if I get some inspiration, I might write a multi-chaptered sequel since I have a happier ending in mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy!

* * *

Double D closed his eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't happening, tried to force himself to believe that the bruising lips biting and sucking against his flesh were tender and gentle, that the hands that roamed and left red traces on his skin were feather-light and loving, that the redheaded star of their school's football team on top of him, thrusting hard and steady into his body, felt at least an ounce of the flurry of emotions Edd held for him.

But he knew it wasn't true, that it was just a game for the other, larger male. Double D didn't even know how they became like this, ensnared in this repeating scene of pretend-loving behind everyone's back. He thought about the schemes he and his friends had followed, the times he'd stare at Kevin's handsome features longer than he used to, times he'd pay more attention to the redhead's blinding smile and bubbling laugh than Nazz's soothing voice, times he'd sit on the bleachers pretending to study while secretly glancing at the other boy's lithe form running gracefully on the field, football in hand and a hoard of other players in tow.

Along the way, Edd had fallen too fast and too hard and once the jock realized, he immediately took advantage of the nerd's feelings. What better way to torment someone than to abuse the feelings they held?

And as soon as it started, it ended. And it would happen again the next day, and the day after that, repeating an endless cycle of being toyed around with until Kevin decided the game was finally over, because he knew that the clean freak couldn't leave him, that his only hope of being with him was through this way. So he bided his time, left his mark all over Edd's body until he was sure that he would be deeply embedded in his skin, his bones. He wanted to consume Edd completely, desired to scar him as deep as he could until all the other could think of was him, only him. Kevin didn't even know why he did it, the nerd wasn't so bad compared to his two other friends, but the taste of his skin was dizzying, addicting, and all he was sure of was that he had to take over him completely, until no one would ever be as special as he.

"_Come by again tomorrow if you know what's good for you, Double Dweeb. Same time."_

He didn't even need to remind him, Double D knew that this was Kevin's way of taunting him, of using him until he felt disgusted by his filthy body and reminding him afterwards that he could always just stop going and face his wrath, but he knew he couldn't, that it was futile to be away from the only time he could be together with Kevin.

And so they continued their little game of conquer. It was already a regular routine by now for Edd. Going to the boys' locker room after everyone had already packed up and left, to where his science-hating lover waited for him. But that was a bit wrong, Kevin wasn't 'his' nor was he his 'lover', this realization plays constantly in his head on his way to where the jock sat, hair still wet from the shower, body entirely bare except for a white, fluffy towel wrapped snugly around his waist, droplets of water cascading down his toned body.

'_Today would be different'_ He assured himself. This would be the last time he was used and abused. The agony was just too much, the waiting and constantly being disappointed. Passing by Kevin in the halls of his school outside of their little world only to be ignored and sneered at, to see the boy he loved kissing and whispering sweet nothings on his former crush and head cheerleader, Nazz, to be mocked verbally and physically as a horrendous nerd by someone who fucked his body senseless at the end of everyday.

And that single tormentor, that one who had brought a tornado of screaming emotions of love and anguish was standing right in front of him, lips curled into a lazy smirk, eyes sparkling with primal hunger and something fleeting underneath all the lust clouding that gaze that Edd couldn't quite place. _'I wish he wasn't so beautiful. Maybe then, stopping this absurdity would be easier.'_

In a second, Kevin held his body flushed against his own, biting at every expanse of skin his mouth could reach. How badly Edd wished he could kiss those lips, to taste them at least once would be a dream come true, but that was one of the unspoken rules between them, nothing emotional, nothing deep could be shared other than what Kevin already permitted him.

Afterwards, Edd stood in front of the other and looked straight into those beautiful emerald eyes he loved and despised at the same time, his own startlingly bright violet eyes glinting with determination. '_This would be the last time I'll have him all to myself.' _He steeled himself for what was coming and took a deep breath.

"Kevin, let us stop this. I no longer wish to continue this…game or whatever you wish to call it. I am tired of you and your false touches. Beat me up if you wish, throw as many punches as you want, scar me physically until I die or at least till I'm near it. Do whatever you desire, just please stop playing with me. This is all too much." Edd was surprised that he could say it clearly without faltering, even when his insides felt like something was clawing and leaving deep gashes in his heart.

_'This torture will finally be over, but why does it pain me so?'_

Kevin was smirking at him now, looking at the lanky nerd with admiration for his bravery, and Double D was amazed to glimpse a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Whatever you say, Edd. Now, get out of my sight before I decide to follow up on that beating. Shoo. Scram."

'_How cruel of him to say my name the first time with that lovely, soft voice when all of this has ended. How can he have such an effect on my emotions when he hasn't even laid a finger on me?' _With this thought in his head, and his insides feeling torn and shredded to oblivion, Double D turned and walked away from where his heart remained, in the small room surrounded by lockers held by the man who had the most beautiful green eyes.

"Goodbye, Eddward."

Double D hears him whisper before finally closing the door with a resounding click and running all the way to his house, his sanctuary, throwing himself on the bed where he lets his heart bleed out on his sheets through his eyes for what felt like hours, days, centuries. This was the end he wanted. An end of the game wherein he held the unattainable for a short while and let it willingly slip past his fingers.

'_Goodbye, Kevin. I love you.'_

* * *

A/N: That's the ending of this oneshot! The inspiration of it came from the song "I Can't Make You Love Me" covered by Bon Iver! You should go listen to it, it's beautiful! But anyway, thank you for reading! Reviews and questions are very much welcome! :D


End file.
